Like A Stone
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: During A Mission To Save Captain Turbots Boat Rocky Falls Over Board And He Cant Swim. What Will He Do?
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing. PAW Patrol is owned by Spinmaster Entertainment and Nickelodeon

Like A Stone

Chapter 1: Pretend water

The pups were inside the Lookout planning their day at the pool all except Rocky. The pups all got their stuff and headed outside. Marshall was so excited that he ran outside, but when he ran outside he ran into a heavy downpour of rain. Realizing the day was no longer sunny the now wet dalmatian ran inside. He ran back inside and shock off the water causing everyone to protest. "Marshall I dont wanna get wet!" said Rocky. The pups were leaning on the windows watching the rain. They really wanted to swim. That gave Rocky an idea. The young eco pup ran around the Lookout and gathered up bed sheets, pillows, inflatable pool toys, and the pup beds. "Rocky what are you doing?" said Skye turning her head. "Easy. Water free swimming." All the pups were confused. "Look we jump up and down on the pup beds and lay down on the pools toys and pretend to be swimming and floating." said Rocky demonstrating his idea. He jumped on the inflatable pool toy that looked like a chair. "Aw what a good day to be floating down the river." said Rocky closing his eyes. All the pups then joined in using their own imagination. Zuma found one of his surfboards and acted like he was surfing. Skye is dancing while wearing a bouy pretending to float. Rubble like Zuma was acting like he was surfing except he was using his skateboard and a blue sheet acting as water. All the pups were having fun until they all heard that familiar beep.

PAW Patrol To The Lookout!  
>Ryder needs us lets go!<p>

As the pups ascended the elevator and got their gear they jumped out of the elevator and met with their leader. "PAW Patrol we have an emergency. Captain Turbots boat is starting to sink. He ran into some rocks causing the fan that propels the ship to break off." "Zuma we need you and your scuba gear to assess the damage, and Rocky we'll need you to find something to replace the broken propeller."

"Lets dive in!"  
>"Green means Go!"<p>

"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" As Ryder runs to his firemans pole and descends it to the ground floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuma, Rocky and Ryder arrive at Captain Turbots boat and gets to work fixing the boat. Rocky has gotten a piece of metal from an old fan from his truck and hands it to Ryder and Zuma. Ryder and Zuma descende into the murky depths and procede to fix the ship. The fan piece now in place the ship can now move. Unknown to Rocky he was standing in some coiled up rope for the ship, and when the ship moved it caused Rocky to get tangled up in the rope and fall over board.

Rocky falls into the water and starts to panic "Help! Pup over board! I cant swim! as he starts to sink. Zuma dives into the water and swims after his little buddy. Rocky is descending really fast. Zuma turns on his turbo on his Pup Pack to catch up. Zuma dashes in and out of the sea creatures around him. Noticing sharks, jellyfish and sting rays amongst the coral filled depths of the bay. "Better be careful that I dont get stung by those." Rocky was still struggling to get out of the ropes but its only getting worse. Zuma reaches Rocky and gives him his spare diving mask so he could breathe.

Rocky looks around taking in the big blue sea. "Wow! Its beautiful down here!" Rocky was really entralled by its beauty. "I can see why you like water so much Zuma." "Ok Rocky lets get you out of these ropes." said Zuma trying to pull the ropes apart. Rocky activates his Pup Pack causing a saw to come out. "Wait! You had a saw this whole time!" said Zuma looking at Rocky with a shocked looked on his face. "Sorry, I panicked!" As he got free of the ropes he grabbed hold of Zuma as they ascended towards the surface. They surface and Rocky gasps for air. "Ah fresh air! I missed you." Zuma looks back at the water "I think ill come back again. It was so beautiful down there.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the Lookout, Rocky was telling everyone about his aquatic ordeal. "Were you scared?" said Rubble. "I was at first but when i started to look around i noticed how beautiful the sea is. All the different creature, the colors everything. I saw the sunlight shining through the surface. The multi-colored fish swimming around me, It was beautiful." "Hey pups how about we play a game?" said Chase jumping up and down like a hyper kangaroo. "Sure, what should we play?" said the playful cockapoo. "How about Hide-n-Seek?" said the police pup. The five pups all ran outside and started the game. Okay Chase is it, but since he can smell us he has to put this sock over his nose." said Rocky tossing Chase the sock. Chase puts on the sock "Ew!" Chase then walks to the tire swing and starts counting to twenty.

*1 Skye was looking for a good hiding spot but didnt wanna be too obvious. "Aha the tunnel!" said Skye running to the obstacle course.

*10Rubble ran behind Chases Pup house. "Chase wont find me here."

*15Marshall ran towards the tire swing and tries to jump through it, but gets stuck. "Oh great job Marshall!" he said to himself.

*19Rocky had to find a hiding place quick. Time was about to run out. Then he had an idea.

*20!Ready or not here I come!

Chase opens his eyes and notices Marshall first and starts laughing "Having trouble Marshall?" "Ha ha very funny. Please get me down." Chase then gets his young friend down and starts looking for the others. Chase tried to sniff, but then he forgot that he had the sock on his face "Oh gross!" He looks around "Hmm where could Skye be? He looks toward the obstacle course and noticed some movement. He ran quietly to the tunnel and noticed Skyes tail. He grabs her tail "Gotcha!" "Yipe!" yells Skye as she shoots out of the tunnel. "Sorry Skye, I didnt mean to scare you." The young cockapoo was supine on the ground and sighs "Its ok." Chase looks towards the Lookout and the Puphouses. "Hmm I wonder if Rubble forgot and went to go take a nap." he walks towards Rubbles house, but sees Rubble behind his house. "Found you Rubble!" said the police pup. "Aw Man!" said the dissapointed pup. "Okay now where is Rocky?" Chase walks back towards homeplate which was the tire swing. "Hmm no sign of Rocky." and he walks away towards the toy chest. While Chase walked away Rockys head pops out from behind the bushes near the tire swing. "Nows my chance." He jumps out from his hiding spot and touches the tire swing. "Im Home Free!" Chase whips his head around and sees that Rocky has won. "Aw. Good job Rocky.

After the game all the pups reunited by the pup houses then Skye looked around and said "Hey, where's Zuma?" "All the pups look around and Zuma is no where to be found. "Where is he? said the fire pup. Back at the beach, Zuma is just watching the waves splash against the horizon of the sunset. I really need to go down there again. He activates he Pup Pack and starts walking towards the water and into the bay.

End of Like A Stone

To be continued... 


End file.
